Sultan
Sultan is character from Indian 2012 movie Delhi Safari. He's leopard, Yuvi's father, Begum's husband and leader of the animals who lives in the park. He was voiced by Suniel Shetty. Personality Sultan is presented as a loving and caring husband and father. Protecting loved ones is able to sacrifice his own life, which proves his love to them. From the words spoken by the owl, we can conclude that he was a strong leopard and the inhabitants of the jungle could always count on protection from his side. Backstory We see Sulta n for the first time in the scene when he teaches Yuvi self-defense, then Begum comes in and tells them to stop fighting, then Sultan and Yuvi laugh at her over-caring attitude towards her son. Begum leaves offended, but soon forgives Sultan and Yuvi (they sing a romantic song) In the next scene, when they are on the walk (Sultan and Yuvi, minus Begum, she talks with animals) Sultan and Yuvi are forced to flee from the bulldozer that is chasing them. Father and son are rushed to the canyon where they are trapped by bulldozers. Begum yells Yuvi's name in fear, Sultan, noticing that Yuvi is looking at him with eyes full of fear and trust, decides to save his son and catches Yuvi in his mouth and tosses him to Begum. Then, the man loads the weapon and keeps ￼Yuvi at the bow tie, Sultan wanting to save his son throws at man, but men shoots him, and the leopard falls dead to the ground. Later, Sultan talks with Yuvi in the form of a ghost and warns him that the danger does not always come from outside, sometimes it may be hidden inside. In the form of a ghost, he also meets Begum and convinces her that Delhi is not far away. In the last scene of the film, the Sultan's spirit stands on the hill and looks smiling at Yuvi, with Begum standing beside him. Apperance 'Alive ' Sultan has a golden fur that is covered with black spots. He has long whiskers and amber e yes. His abdomen is white, as well as the face and paws. The underside of his tail is white, the tip is black and the side hung is orange and covered with the same black spots. He has a strong squar e jaw. The spots over his eyes are full of eyebrows, round and black. He is stoned from his mate, because there are sexual dimorphism in the leopards. Sultan was a handsome leopard. 'Spirit' As a spirit, Sultan looked the same, except that his body was white and transparent. Role in the movie The character of Sultan is important for the plot of the whole film. From the moment of his death, the action has been developing significantly. Although he died, his ghost appears and warns Yuvi and advises him. He encourages Begum to continue journey to Delhi. Sultan is one of the most important characters in the film. Unfortunately, his role has not been appreciated and has not been placed on the film poster or the cover of a DVD with a movie. Relationship 'Begum' Sultan loves his wife very much. Sometimes laughs at her over-caring attitude towards their son. It is also known that her eyes (when she is angry) are pleasing to him. We can also conclude from Yuvi's statement that if Begum is already decisive, only Sultan can persuade her to change her mind ("There is only one person Mom will listen to now ..."). He's a voice that manages to convince Begum, not to give up the onward journey to Delhi. So he had a big influence on her and on her decisions. When Sultan died, Begum was very, very sad (that's mean, that she love him very, very much). 'Yuvi' Sultan loved his son very much. It was from him that Yuvi learned how to love nature and other animals and how to respect them. Yuvi knew that for his father the jungle in which they live is of great importance. He compared her leaving to leave his father ("If we leave this jungle, it's just like leaving papa, it's full of his memories"). The cub always stays close to his father. During "To forgive", Yuvi does not leave Sultan. He follows him all the time and keeps him. When Yuvi and Sultan, while on a walk, heard a noise from behind the trees, the cub (most likely sensing danger) hid behind his father's paw. During their escape from the bulldozer, when Yuvi had almost died under the machine, Sultan rescued his son. Yuvi did not bounce hard enough and jumped up, slipped and hung. Terrified, he called, "Papa!" Sultan pulled him in at the last moment. The leopard sacrificed his life by saving his cub. This is proof of his great love for his son. In the evening, after Sultan's death, all animals mourned their king. However, they made a terrible decision - they would leave the jungle for their own safety. Yuvi tells them to fight, because that would be Sultan's will. The cub also says that Sultan always considered them all as his strength and courage. 'Other animals' Sutlan was the king (head) of the jungle and the leader of the animals living there. The inhabitants of the jungle loved their king and felt safe, knowing that their ruler would always save them. From the words spoken by the owl, we know that Sultan was the strongest jungle animal, without him, jungle inhabitants were helpless (,,Rest of us aren't like him, Yuvi, we aren't strong just like your father was"). This means boundless trust of the jungle inhabitants towards their king. Sultan's death was the reason why animals living in the jungle were very sad, they lost their ruler and their only defender. Voice In original hindi version dub he has voiced by Suniel Shetty. In english dub he was voiced by Cary Elwes. Quotes - Listen to you... if talk were left-hook you'd be king of the jungle - Sultan to Yuvi - Honey (to Begum), he needs to learn self-defense, doesn't he ? I'm making him a man - Sultan explains Begum that he teaches their son of self-defense ''-'' '''You two have no idea how mother feels (laughs) - '''Sultan and Yuvi laugh at Begum's over-caring attitude towards her son - Don't worry, Yuvi. I know a secret way of getting back of her good side - Sultan tells Yuvi that he knows how to get forgiveness from Begum - Begum, you're almost there - Sultan assures Begum that she is very close to the purpose of her journey - It won't make any difference, son. They still won't be able to see me. ... They all think I'm somewhere far away. None of them knows how close I really am, only you - Sultan tells Yuvi that other characters will not see him anyway and then explain why '- '''That courage, friendship, and love, they're the essence of Sultan. They're what keep him alive.- '''Bagga says, what was Sultan, describes his character' - ,,Don't be afraid when the road seems long. You're never far away from me ... / With every step, every step you take,you make your own destiny"'' - Sultan trought the song convinces his relatives not to be afraid that they will be far away from him, because he'll always be with them (not live, but in the soul) and everyone creates their own destiny'' Meaning name Sultan Means "ruler, king, sultan" in Arabic. This describes his role in the jungle. He is its ruler. It's not just my body that means I'm alive Begum and Sultan's friends (except Yuvi) didn't see that, despite the fact that he died, he is still alive. Like Bagga said, not with his body, not with voice, but with character traits (in Yuvi- courage, in Bajrangi and Alex-friendship, and in Begum- love for Yuvi and that their love (Sultan's and Begum) made the cub go on world).) Quotes: To Begum: ,,... here, in Yuvi, in his tiny, courageous heart that got us started in the first place. ,,He's here in the friendship between Alex and Bajrangi. "He's here in your love for the cub that you and he brought into this world. To all characters: ,,That courage, friendship, and love, they're the essence of Sultan. They're what keep him alive. Whoever says that they can see Sultan, well, they're just not looking, 'cause he's right here. I've been wondering what my role in this whole journey was. To provide a comic relief and a bit of shade ? Maybe this is it, to make you guys understand that Sultan is alive in Yuvi and alive in each and every one of us." Songs *To forgive, *We're on Our Way Now (first part). Gallery Sultan teaches Yuvi self-defense.PNG|Sultan and Yuvi Sultan's spirit.PNG|Sultan's spirit Yuvi talks to his father's spirit.PNG Sultan's spirit urges Begum to continue his journey to Delhi.PNG Sultan's spirit and Begum.PNG Sultan and Begum.PNG|Sultan and Begum during the end credits Sultan's spirit came to Begum.png Sultan look on his son before save his life.png Begum is angry with her mate.png Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Parents Category:Poor Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic